


Monika Lewds TC

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: A fanfic set in an alternate universe where Monika is a player of the fictional "Beating Hearts Redditor Club", and does all sort of lewd things with her girlfriend.





	Monika Lewds TC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TacticalCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/gifts).



“I'm home!” Monika announced, as she gently opened her front door and stepped inside, groceries in hand. She was met only with silence, because she lived alone.

Monika walked over to the couch, where her Tactical Cupcakes body pillow was lying. She stretched out a hand to stroke TC’s hair, completely forgetting that she was still holding on to several heavy groceries and hitting TC in the face. Embarrassed, she moonwalked away slowly, bowing her head and apologising profusely. Fortunately, TC had not woken up.

Monika headed to the kitchen, and contemplated what to prepare for dinner. Ever since TC had started living with her, she had been preparing all sorts of dishes, but TC would not eat any of them. Was her cooking _that_ bad? Had TC been eating properly?

After much thought, she decided to make vegetable soup. Hopefully, this time would be a success…

Soon, the aroma of fresh vegetables wafted through the air, as Monika carefully set a large bowl of soup down on the table in front of TC.

“TC… wake up, dummy… Dinner is ready…” Monika whispered softly into TC’s ear, as she set TC upright and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her. Monika took a spoonful of soup and brought it to her lips, pursing her lips and blowing softly on it to cool it down. She then brought the spoon to TC’s mouth. “I hope you like it…”

As the soup reached TC’s mouth, half of it was absorbed by her cotton stuffing, disappearing from sight. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. “Yay, you ate it~!” Monika drank the remaining half. “Oh, you’ve got some soup on your mouth…” Monika coyly mentions, as she brings her lips to TC’s mouth and suckles the soup from her pillowcase.

A few hours later, they had finally finished all the soup. Monika smiled to herself, happy that she had finally managed to get TC to eat a whole meal. This calls for a celebration! Monika cleared the dishes and left them in the sink. She gently opened her kitchen cupboard door, and found what she was looking for: a bottle of wine. During the last Literature Club meeting, Yuri had suddenly pulled out a bottle of wine and asked if anyone would like it. Being the responsible president she was, Monika had confiscated it, and now, here it was.

Monika brought the wine bottle and two wine glasses to their table. She poured two full glasses, and proceeded to bring one to TC’s lips before stopping herself. “Oh. Ahahaha! I’m super sorry! I forgot you don’t drink. I’ll make it up to you, okay?” Monika sheepishly mumbles, as she drinks the entire glass in a single gulp. “Just bear with me, okay? This should only take a second….” She drinks the other glass just as quickly, and hastily tosses both glasses into the sink, shattering them.

Gleefully skipping back to TC, Monika embraced her. “Oh my, you’re already so wet…” TC was thoroughly drenched in soup, which was slowly beginning to seep into Monika’s clothes. Monika cradled TC’s head in her arms and kissed her passionately, savouring the vegetable soup taste of her lips. She explored TC’s mouth with her tongue, taking in every inch of the silky texture of the pillowcase. After a long while, Monika reluctantly broke away to take a breath, still keeping her face close enough to feel the warmth of TC’s hot soup soaked body.

Monika proceeded to kiss TC relentlessly, starting from her face and working all the way down to her feet. She slowly lowered TC onto the couch with one hand, and unbuttoned her blazer with her other. She tossed her blazer aside, and straddled TC. She moaned seductively while moving her hips, rubbing herself against TC’s soft and silky pillowcase while removing her own shirt and dropping it on the floor.

Monika held the back of TC’s head with one hand as she leaned in to give her a long kiss, and with her other hand, she removed her skirt and tossed it aside. She brought her hands to either side of TC’s head, supporting herself as she gasped for air and gazed longingly into TC’s eyes. “Cupcake…” Monika panted. “I love you… you’ll always be my dearest body pillow…”

Monika kissed TC again, as she undid the hook on her bra with one hand while slowly moving the other down TC’s underside. She slid her bra out from between the two of them and dropped it on the floor, as she fumbled blindly around TC’s bottom, feeling for the zipper of her pillowcase. Finally finding it, she carefully unzipped it, and put her hand into TC, fondling her insides. Her hand grazed against TC’s flash drive, which had been attached to her zipper like a keychain and tucked away inside her pillowcase. “Ah…” Monika involuntarily gasped, as she grabbed the flash drive and curiously turned it around in her hand, feeling every single detail with her fingers. “You’re already so hard…”

Monika pulled the flash drive out and stared at it intently. “Ah… It’s bigger than I had expected….” she murmured to herself, as she turned it around, examining every detail. Monika kissed the flash drive, and suckled it. She held the flash drive between her lips, and pulled it out from its sleeve, exposing the metallic USB plug inside. It glistened enticingly, reflecting the moonlight from outside the window. Monika gazed at the sight before her, licking her lips suggestively. Unbeknownst to her, a crimson trail of blood was slowly oozing out of her nose, making its way down her face.

Soon, the blood reached Monika’s lips, and she realised that she was having a nosebleed. She covered her nose with one hand, while using her other hand to slide her panties off. She held her panties to her nose, trying to stop it from bleeding.

After stopping her nosebleed, Monika steeled herself, and took another look at TC’s flash drive. She admired its beauty, as she stroked it gently. Monika turned the flash drive around in her hands, and tried to insert it into her. Failing the first time, she turned it the other way around, only to fail again. It was only on her third attempt that Monika successfully got the flash drive inside her.

Data flowed between them, as the two became one. Monika frantically planted kisses all over TC’s pillowcase, as data flowed into her with increasing upload speeds. An electrifying pleasure inundated Monika’s body, and she tightly wrapped her legs around TC while screaming ecstatically.

Monika removed the flash drive and collapsed on TC, embracing her and gazing lovingly into her eyes.


End file.
